


The Hard Part

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Caitlin dance at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Part

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompts {scream, in too deep, dance with me, warm}

Caitlin wants to scream. Not that she'd harboured much hope of enjoying this wedding, but since Joe never brings a date to these things, people have been staring at them all day. Most of the gazes are curious, but Iris's eyes are full of distrust, Barry's of confusion and poor Eddie just looks torn between supporting his girlfriend or his partner. It makes Caitlin wonder if she's not getting in over her head, if all this is going to be worth it. 

So when Joe takes her hand and says, "C'mon. We're dancing," she laughs and shakes her head. 

"No we're not."

Joe lifts an eyebrow, pulls her up. "Baby, I wasn't asking."

She lets him lead her onto the dance floor because, silly as she knows it sounds, when he calls her "baby" in that tone of voice, she's pretty much putty in his hands. 

She's lucky he doesn't do it that often. 

She's also honest enough to admit that when he's holding her in his arms, it's easy to forget the stares, forget about everything and everyone and just concentrate on the warmth of his touch, his smile. He presses a kiss to her temple as he looks across the room at Captain Singh and his new husband. "You know David and I joined the force at the same time?" She nods. "Twenty years ago, he couldn't have told most people he was gay without them lining up to kick his ass... and believe me, plenty of people weren't too pleased with a black guy partnering them either." He shrugs. "Now I'm a detective, he's a captain, and most of the precinct is at his wedding."

Caitlin gets his point. "You're telling me that times change."

"And all we gotta do is hang in there til they do. That's the hard part. But hey." That smile warms her from the inside out. "We're all dolled up and I get to dance with my girl, so it ain't all bad." 

Pressing herself closer to him, Caitlin tilts her head, gives what she hopes is a winsome smile. "I'm your girl?" 

Joe laughs. "Stop fishing." His lips brush hers. "And yeah... you are."

Caitlin can't lie; she likes the sound of that and what she sees in his eyes makes her forget her earlier worries. After all, if she is in too deep, she knows she's not in it alone. 


End file.
